


The Fifth Return of Kara Thrace

by useyourlove



Series: The Five Returns of Kara Thrace [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee believes she will return. Takes place post-"Daybreak."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth Return of Kara Thrace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the_applecart](http://the-applecart.livejournal.com), [Challenge 002](http://the-applecart.livejournal.com/1886.html). Originally posted [here](http://the-applecart.livejournal.com/1886.html?thread=109918#t109918). [Also posted on LJ at wartytoads](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/9549.html).

The fifth time, he waits.

"He's not coming back this time," she had said. "Neither am I." But he doesn't believe her. How many times had she promised into the darkness and the warmth of their skin and the brush of her hair against his cheek? "I always come back." It had started as bravado, sure, but it had taken on other meanings as the years went by. She had died on him so often. So many times, in fact, that he had never allowed himself to believe he would truly lose her. He couldn't stand the thought of it. Not after the last time. The last time had gutted him.

While he waits, he wanders. She'll be able to find him, when she comes. She'll know where he is. She'll be there one morning when he opens his eyes, or around some bend in a mountain pass. She'll come. She always comes back. He vows to himself every hour of every day that he'll never leave her. He promised her that. And so he doesn't. She's with him. Always with him.

And he waits.

There's a niggling voice in the back of his head sometimes. He ignores it, usually--pushes it out of his mind when it starts murmuring its treacheries. _She always comes back_ he chants to himself, staving off the doubt, and the fear, and the anger. She always has. She always will. But that voice never quite shut ups, whispering to him-- _there's a first time for everything_. And he doesn't even want to think that maybe this is the first time that she won't.


End file.
